


This is Clay, Not Dream

by Kitvalentine14



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prison, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitvalentine14/pseuds/Kitvalentine14
Summary: Dream's been stuck inside the prison for a while. He had no hope of getting out, that was until he saw George. He remembers everything that he's done, regretting it all. George helps to calm him down. Sapnap shows up to help by the end
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 278





	This is Clay, Not Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I've been writing little one shots of the smp for god knows how long. A lot of self inserts and or y/n x characters. This is my first DreamNotNap oneshot though, I wrote this at 4am since It wouldn't leave my mind. I hope you enjoy. It's a little fast paced.

“Dream you have a visitor”  
Dream sighed, sinking himself further down against the netherite walls. He wasn’t in the mood to see Tommy again today, not after his visit yesterday. It had drained him, made him realize things that he really wished he didn’t. He hated himself for so much already that he didn’t think he’d be able to see Tommy again… not for another good while anyway.  
“Tell Tommy to go away” Dream muttered to Sam, not even looking up to see the person Sam was referring to. 

Despite Dream’s plea for Tommy to leave, Sam let down the fire walls and put up the bridge. Dream's eyes followed the movements until he finally noticed who the creeper was referring to..  
Dream stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening; already brimming with tears. It wasn’t Tommy who was here… it was no one near Tommy. The person that had visited him was someone Dream thought he’d never see again. He truthfully believed that they hated him, maybe they did. Maybe this was a pity visit but he still couldn’t bring himself to care. 

George was here.

“Hey dream,” George said. The bridge had stopped, letting George step onto the platform to which Dream was captured.  
Dream couldn’t do it, he instantly stood up, running up to George. George quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close. He didn’t care about anything, he didn’t care that he probably wasn’t meant to hug the prisoner, that he most likely wasn’t allowed to love the prisoner.. He couldn’t help himself to stop doing either though. This wasn’t Dream, this was clay. His clay. 

Clay buried his face down into George’s neck, tears streaming down his face. His hands were tightly clenched into the back of George’s t-shirt, his entire body shaking from how hard he was crying. He thought he got rid of his attachment to George and Sapnap, he thought he was free from that but, when he saw George; he lost it. 

“Please don’t hate me, please George. I’m sorry, don’t hate me” Dream sobbed into his shirt, wanting for the other to not hate him after everything. He wanted George to see Dream for who he really was underneath everything that has recently happened. He wanted him to remember the Dream that they knew from the first day in the smp. He wanted George to remember the person he shared his first kiss with, his first time with, his first everything. He didn’t want George to see him for what he’s become. 

“Shh, It’s okay clay, shh” George eased him down, one of his hands going up to gently knead his fingers through his hair. Dream only cried harder at the mention of his real name. It wasn’t Dream. It was never Dream with George, it was only ever clay. Even now. 

George slowly brought them down to the floor, making it so that Dream sat in his lap. He cautiously rocked them to and fro, trying to get Dream to calm down. He couldn’t ever hate Clay. He just couldn’t. “Don’t hate me, please George. Please say you don’t hate me” Clay begged, curling his arms and legs around George’s frame. George continued with his hair patting, keeping it at a gentle and slow pace. He had over done his breathing too so that hopefully Clay would learn to copy it.  
“I don’t hate you Clay, it’s okay. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you” George reassured him, knowing that all the boy needed right now was reassurance from people he cared for. George and Sapnap. However, right now, Sapnap wasn’t in the best place to talk to the man. 

It took George a few times but he soon got Clay’s breathing down to somewhat of a normal speed. George would continue to give him praise and reassurance along with head pats and back rubs. Clay never once let go of George, his grip still as tight as from when he first latched on.  
“You calmer Clay?” George asked, his hand rubbing soothing circles on the boys back. Clay nodded, keeping his face buried deep against George’s neck. He wanted his smell, he wanted to make sure he was there.  
After all the time in here alone, he’s begun to hallucinate so he needed to make sure George was really here and not another one of his cruel images. 

“We need to talk, do you think you can do that?” George asked, placing one of his hands down onto the side of Clay’s face, gently caressing his cheek. “Yeah” Clay responded, his voice hoarse and broken from how badly he cried. George quickly fixed that, getting him some water from the bottles he carried here.  
“You know that what you’ve done to Tommy and Tubbo and everyone else went too far. You nearly killed Tubbo Clay, He’s the one thing Tommy cares about. He says it's his disks but truly, it’s Tubbo. The exact same with everyone here, our things are just that, things… but people. They are worth so much more” George said, taking a break to look down at Clay. He was still crying but not as badly as before. George leaned down to place a small kiss to Clay’s forehead, telling him yet again that he didn’t hate him. Far from it actually. They did need to talk though. 

“I know you say you don’t care for anything on this server but I know that’s wrong. I see the way you look and Sapnap and I” George sighs, wrapping his arms around Clay that bit more. Clay nodded his head. “I..I care about you and Sapnap a lot. I hate that I do because It’s a weakness. Love is a weakness” Dream muttered. If he hadn’t loved George and Sapnap he wouldn’t be here. There wouldn’t have been wars. Love was what had driven him mad. Or so he thought anyway. 

“Love is far from a weakness Clay. Take Tommy and Tubbo for example. Those two have a bond of brothers. They love each other so much and because of this, they fight together. They protect each other. They sacrifice themselves for the other's health. They’d do anything for each other. It’s such a strong bond.. You saw what happened at the basement, Clay. When everyone came in, that was because they all loved each other. They protect their family” George explained, going back to brushing his fingers down through Clay’s hair. 

Clay hummed in content from the action, leaning up into his touch. “I don’t wanna be like this… I hate that I caused people so much pain. That I caused you pain. That I caused it for Sapnap. I’m sorry, I truly am” Clay said. George knew he was genuine. Clay was truly sorry that he hurt everyone… but Dream.. Dream was nowhere near apologetic. “I just want to go back to you and Sapnap. I want these wars over” Clay mumbled, feeling his heart ache from the mention of Sapnap. 

The image and memory of his realization to who Dream truly was continued to haunt the blonde. He constantly saw the pained look, the betrayal, in his eyes whenever he closed his own. It wouldn’t leave him alone. Hell it was driving him crazy. In that exact moment, the lava barriers fell down yet again, revealing another familiar face.

Sapnap. 

“Clay?” Sapnap asked, hesitant to find out who he was talking to. Clay practically jumped onto Sapnap, clinging onto him with just as much urgency he had for George. Sapnap switched his glance onto George, making sure. With just a simple nod from the brunette, Sapnap wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's waist, lifting him up onto his waist. He held Clay close, feeling his own eyes filling with tears. He hasn’t seen Clay in far too long, fucking hell did he miss him.  
“I’m so sorry, I fucked everything up. I know that. Please, please don’t hate me Sap” Clay whispered, his hands shaking on Sapnap’s back. Sapnap softly hushed him, gaining George’s attention before stepping back onto the bridge. Clay still in hold.

Clay’s eyes widened, noticing that his prison cell was moving further and further away from him. “W-where?” he asked between small cries. Sapnap gently placed a kiss to his temple, holding him closer. “Dream’s gone, for now anyway. George and I are taking you to the castle, you’re not staying here. Everyone is away from the castle so it’s a perfect place to keep us. If Dream shows up again, we built a prison in the basement. It’s the exact same as this one. When Clay’s out we can stay in the castle grounds but when it’s Dream, George and I will continue to stay with you in the prison” 

Clay felt himself wanting to cry all over again. He didn’t deserve Sapnap and George, after everything he’s done to hurt them… he didn’t deserve them and yet, the two stayed. He couldn’t be more grateful. “We will find ways that you could apologise to the others okay?” George said from behind, bringing one of his hands up to hold onto one of Clay’s. Clay smiled and nodded, giving George’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I love you both far too much” Clay whispered, burying his head back down into Sapnap’s neck. The two others smiled, quickly giving Clay small kisses before speaking. “We love you too Clay, You’re going to be okay”.


End file.
